


Ghost of the Past

by HayakoHikari



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno was in a good relationship, well at least he hoped he was... but it becames hard when you are haunted byt a past relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> can you guys see I suck at summaries?

A year had gone by since Midgar had become free. Cloud, Avalanche and even the Turks had finally being able to destroy the Remnants. A lot had changed since then, but a lot was still the same.

Cloud and his friend still met at 7th Heaven. After the battle Cloud had become more social. But there was something that hadn’t changed… something that was still affected him… the ghosts of the past still haunted him… for some reason Cloud couldn’t forget Zack to the point where he would compare Reno with Zack and that hurt him…

After the battle Reno and Cloud had gotten closer and closer, until Reno had finally been able to conquer Cloud with his charm. Well, conquer is not really the right word, at least not completely. How can you conquer someone who is still in love with their ex, who is also dead?

A living person you can always try to surpass, but a dead one? How do you make the person you love forget about someone that is already dead? It’s not something you can do so easily, it’s a memory that haunts you for the rest of your life, and the memory of Zack was still haunting Reno’s relationship.

The day’s last one-way ticket train pulls in  
We smile for the casual closure capturing

Reno just couldn’t take it anymore… How can you live a life where you know that the person that you share your home with, that you share your heart with… with who you are ready to share the good and the bad moments, to who you want to return at the end of each day of missions… is still in love with someone else? Reno couldn’t take it anymore… no, something had to change and if Cloud wasn’t supposed to change, if Cloud wasn’t ready to fight for their relationship, then Reno… Reno would have to…

There goes the downpour  
Here goes my fare thee well

It had been an awful day and Reno and Rude mission hadn’t been one of the best, and Reno was exhausted. The only thing he wanted was to return home and spend some quality time with Cloud. He smiled when he thought of Cloud; he couldn’t wait to see him.

In the meantime Cloud was in the apartment he shared with Reno. He smiled when he thought of the red haired Turk who was most likely about to arrive home. He placed the dinner at the table with a smile on his lips. He looked at the table and lost himself in his thoughts for a moment. That moment reminded him of something that had happened a long time ago, another dinner with someone else. Cloud couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his face when he remembered Zack; it wasn’t fair that someone like him had died.

“Zack…” He whispered to the quiet house. He shook his head, trying to compose himself before Reno arrived.

There’s really no way to reach me  
There’s really no way to reach me

Reno arrived home and enters quietly, Cloud was in the kitchen, on the table there was their dinner and some light candles on top of it. He smiled to himself; in that moment Cloud entered the living room with a smile on his lips.

“Welcome home Reno.” He said approaching Reno, who holds him smiling and kisses him passionately.

“Hey babe…” He smiled sweetly. “Are you waiting for someone?” He said looking at the table.

Cloud smiled at him seductively. “Yes I’m waiting for a red haired Turk, do you know him?”

Reno smiled kissing his neck. “Yes I think I know him, I was with him not so long ago he was anxious to see you.”

Cloud smiled and took Reno to the dining table.

There’s really no way to reach me  
‘Cause I’m already gone

They sat at the table to, eat exchanging caresses and feeding each other. Reno smiled sweetly while they ate. Even with the ghosts of the past haunting their relationship, he loved these moments with Cloud, moments where he knew that Cloud was thinking of him, only him.

After all Reno loved Cloud and he was ready to do anything for him, even with all the ghosts around them… at least that was what he thought. Cloud smiled and kissed Reno sweetly while they shared their food.

“What’s up? You look like you are far away?” Asked the blond man looking into Reno’s eyes.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry…” Reno smiled sweetly at him.

“What were you thinking about, today’s mission? It was a difficult one?” Reno looked at him smiling; he couldn’t tell him that he was thinking about the ghost that haunted him. The person that Cloud couldn’t forget, the one that makes the outgoing Reno become insecure and even sad. But how to explain that to Cloud, how to explain that the shadow of Cloud and Zack relationship haunted him…. No, Cloud couldn’t know, at least not now.

 

Only so many words that we can say  
Spoken upon long-distance melody

“Yeah it was one of the hard ones, I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t be thinking of that now…” Cloud smiled and caressed his face with his hand.

“It’s okay; I just have to make you forget.” Said the blond man smiling seductively. Reno looked at him with a smile and kissed him sweetly.

“Go for it then…” Said the red haired man seductively daring him. Cloud laughed looking at him.

“Are you daring me to do it? Do you think you are ready for that challenge?” said the blonde man playing with Reno and smiled seductively.

“Oh yes I am and you, are you?” He says playfully. Cloud laughed and kissed him passionately.

“Always…”

This is my hello  
This is my goodness

They finish eating and Reno went to start taking everything to the kitchen when Cloud holds him from behind, stopping him. Reno looked at Cloud over his shoulder questionably, who smiled and takes him to the couch making him lie down.

“C-Cloud?” Cloud smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Now you stay here resting, while I clean the kitchen.” Said the blond man smiling, Reno looked at him surprised.

“But I could help…” He said looking at him.

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to… rest while I clean I’ll be right back.” He said smiling and leaving Reno in the coach. Reno looks at him going back to the kitchen. He shakes his head smiling to himself.

“Okay if you prefer like that. I’ll wait for you here then.” Said the Turk with a seductive smile. Cloud looked at him, smiling.

“You better wait.” He said, laughing.

There’s really no way to reach me  
There’s really no way to reach me

Cloud went to clean the kitchen; Reno stayed laying on the couch daydreaming. He looked at the ceiling thinking and smiling to himself, Cloud’s surprise made him really happy and in a way had calmed his insecurities. Reno felt like he couldn’t take anymore, he felt like he was falling apart…

Reno felt it was time to give up… he felt like he had lost the battle.

Cloud smiled to himself, for a moment he felt nostalgia attacking him again, he smiled sweetly when he thought of Zack… how he wished that he was still alive… but if that happened he wouldn’t be with Reno now.

“No, I have to stop thinking about Zack, Reno doesn’t deserve it.” Thought Cloud shaking his head. He finished cleaning the kitchen and went back to the living room, smiled when he saw Reno laying on the couch totally lost in his thoughts. He approached him quietly and laid down on top of him cuddling on his lap, who smiled sweetly and placed his arms around Cloud’s body against his body.

“Reno are you sure you are okay?” Asked Cloud. Reno looked at Cloud smiling and kissed him sweetly.

“Yes don’t worry.” And they stayed like that, enjoying their time alone, not even paying attention to the television.

Only paying attention to each other, Cloud laid his head on Reno chest, listening to his beating heart. It was a habit he had acquired after they had started dating and it always made Reno think. It was as if Cloud was afraid that Reno heart would stop beating at anytime.

There’s really no way to reach me  
‘Cause I’m already gone

Reno smiled, caressing Cloud’s hair. The blonde man smiled and kissed Reno’s neck, making him tremble a little. The blond man smiled and bit Reno’s neck softly.

Reno smiled and made Cloud look at him, kissing his lips. Their kiss is a passionate one, as if he was trying to show Cloud just how much he loved him. Cloud trembled from the intensity of the kiss. He moaned a bit while Reno stood from the couch with Cloud in his arms, the blond man threw his legs around Reno’s waist.

Reno took Cloud to the room while kissing him sweetly. They break the kiss and Reno looks him in the eyes while moving towards the bedroom. Cloud throws his arms around Reno’s neck, kissing it softly, making Reno tremble.

He laid Cloud on the bed laying on top of him. They laid still for a moment, staying just like that laying together enjoying each other warmth almost as if the time had stopped.

They kissed once again, their tongues touched each other caressing in a sensual dance that transcended passion. Cloud moaned softly while Reno started to undress him,caressing his skin has he undresses him. They broke the Kiss and Reno threw cloud shirt to the floor, kissing him once again. Cloud made him roll in the bed sitting on top of him. He unbuttoned Reno’s shirt slowly while caressing each inch of skin has it his exposed, while Reno trembled with need.

Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again  
Straighten this whole thing out

They kissed once again, Cloud kissed Reno’s neck while taking his pants off leaving only with his boxers on, they rolled once again in the bed and Reno takes Cloud pant’s off, kissing him passionately. He started to travel down Cloud’s body caressing each inch of skin with his lips, tongue, teeth and hands, making Cloud tremble and moan softly. He kissed his neck and bit it, leaving a red mark behind. He kept moving down his body kissing his shoulder and chest. He caressed Cloud’s nipple with his tongue, making one of Cloud hands hold Reno’s red hair and the other the one holds his pillow tight while moaning louder.

“Reno…” Reno smiled and repeated the same actions in his other nipple, while his hands caressing Cloud’s body all over. He kept moving down and caressed his belly, tracing his tongue over Cloud’s belly button and smiled to himself. He placed little kisses next to Clouds boxers, smiling when he heard Cloud moans. He finished undressing him, taking his boxers off softly. Cloud holds his breath for a moment and looked at Reno.

“Reno… not only me please, you too…” Reno smiled and finished getting undressed. They were now both naked, laying in bed. They kissed and Cloud caressed Reno’s back tracing his nails down Cloud’s back leaving red marks behind.

Reno smiled and caressed Cloud erection with his hand, he gets the lube from a drawer in this bedside table and smiled at cloud, making him hold his breath, knowing what’s coming next. Reno caressed Cloud erection with his tongue while covering his fingers with lube, he looked Cloud in the eyes while taking his erection in his mouth caressing it with his tongue. He caressed Cloud’s entrance at the same time sliding one finger inside him. Cloud moaned louder, one of his hands is holding Reno’s hair tight.

Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy  
This is the distance

“R-Reno…” the red haired man smiled to himself while continuing to excite Cloud’s erection letting his teeth caressing it. He slides a second finger inside him, stopping for a while so Cloud could get used to him. He started to move his fingers inside Cloud slowly, who moaned softly. His fingers caress Reno’s hair; he looked at him serious with a soft red tone in his cheeks.

“R-Reno…” Reno looked at him smiling and placed a soft kiss on Cloud’s erection, while sliding a third and last finger inside him. Cloud held his breath for a moment, in his eyes there was desire. Reno smiled to himself and took Cloud member in his mouth once again, moving his fingers inside him at the same time searching for the spot he knew will make Cloud moan louder. After a moment a louder moan was heard in the room. Reno smiled to himself. While exciting Cloud’s erection, he feels the blonde man tremble. Cloud felt small waves of pleasure running through his body making him moan without being able to control himself.

Reno moved his fingers inside Cloud, making sure he stimulated Cloud’s prostrate in each movement; Cloud reached his orgasm moaning softly. Reno smiled and kissed him placing himself between Cloud’s open legs and looked him in the eyes, and pulled him close. He thrusts in slowly inside him. Cloud closed his eyes when Reno slid inside him, moaning softly. Reno kissed him and stopped moving. He was finally all inside, letting the blonde man get used to him. They kissed passionately, their hands caressed each other bodies. Cloud smiled looking at Reno.

“L-Love…” Reno smiled and started moving slowly starting trusting in and out, cloud moaned softly and caressed Reno back while arching his back.

“C-Cloud…” Whispered Reno in Clouds ear. His thrusts became faster. Cloud moaned without being able to control himself, the time stopped for them nothing more was important, only their two, only the feeling of their bodies touching each other, the warmth of their breathes, the sound of their moans, that was the only thing that was important.

“R-Reno… M-More…” he moaned louder, one of Reno’s hands started pumping Cloud erection at the rhythm of his thrusts; their moans become louder. They felt the pleasure travel in their bodies making them get closer and closer to their limit. Reno kissed Cloud passionately, who moaned into the kiss.

“I-I can’t take it anymore…” Said Cloud between moans while Reno bit his neck.

“C-Cloud…” their thrusts became faster they felt that they would lose their control at any second now.

And this is my game face

Cloud moaned louder arching his back while Reno trusted deeper inside him, they both reach their climax together; a scream is heard in their room.

“Z-Zack!!” Screamed Cloud, in that moment Reno freezed. It couldn’t be, Cloud lips had just said the name that haunted him the most. Reno stands up abruptly leaving Cloud laying in the bed, who looked at Reno trying to understand what was happening.

“Reno, are you okay?” He asked still feeling a little shocked because of his orgasm. Reno didn’t answer to him; he didn’t even look at him, starting to get dressed. Cloud sat in the bed, feeling confused. “Reno what’s happening talk with me?”

Reno looked at cloud, trying to keep the tears of anger from falling; he gets his clothes and started to get dressed.

“What’s happening Cloud is that it’s over…” he said sadly, Cloud looked at him without being able to understand.

“It’s over, what do you mean it’s over. Reno what are you saying?” Cloud stands up from the bed walking to Reno who moved away getting his shirt.

“Don’t you get it! It’s over. I can’t take this anymore.” Cloud looked at him blinking.

“I can’t take anymore? Reno why are you breaking up with me, why can’t you take it anymore?!” Reno looked at Cloud who froze when he realized just how cold Reno’s eyes looked.

There’s really no way to reach me  
There’s really no way to reach me

Reno looked at Cloud without being able to believe, tears of frustration threatening to fall.

“Why can’t I stand it anymore? Are you kidding me? Do you know how much I have had to take until now?” Screamed the red haired man, Cloud looked at him.

“R-Reno…“ Reno looked at him; his face looked almost disgusted, with despair, with hate.

“Do you know how it feels to spend all your time competing against a dead man? Do you know how that made me feel?” said the red haired furious, Cloud looked at him feeling a bit confused.

“Reno, are you talking about Zack?” The red haired Turk looked at him.

“Yes, I’m talking about Zack, or you don’t even realize the name you scream? The name you scream when you are supposedly with me! When I’m the one inside you!” Cloud froze with those words and started to cry when he realized what he had done; he realized that in the middle of his orgasm when he had lost his control he had screamed Zack name instead of Reno’s.

“Reno I… I’m sorry…” Reno looked at him.

“Sorry! No Cloud I can’t take it anymore! I can’t live like this…. It’s over there’s nothing more between us!” he said making Cloud start to cry when he realized what he had done; when he realized how much him not letting go of his past had hurt Reno, and just how that had made him lose Reno.

“Reno please…” Reno cut him off before he was able to say anything else.

“I-I loved you, you know… I was ready to give anything for you, but now… now it’s over… I can’t do this anymore… goodbye Cloud…” Reno turned his back at Cloud walking to the door, Cloud ran after him, desperate. Reno gets his things, or at least his essentials and opened the door. Cloud holds him from behind.

“Please Reno don’t go… please Reno…” He says between tears; the red haired man froze making Cloud let go of him throwing him to the floor.

“It’s over… goodbye…” Said in a week whisper while tears started to run down his face, he left the house, closing the door behind himself without looking behind, leaving Cloud crying on the floor.

Is there really no way to reach me  
Am I already gone?


End file.
